


The Unsent Letter

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: Pidge introduces Keith and Lance because they're going to the same college in the fall. Keith catches feelings for Lance but refuses to tell him. Pidge convinces him to write a letter confessing his feelings and just not giving it to Lance. What happens when Lance finds the letter before Keith has a chance to destroy it?





	The Unsent Letter

**** Keith sits at the back of the class watching Lance instead of paying attention to the lecture. He met Lance over the summer through a mutual friend, Pidge, when she found out they were going to the same college. He blew off meeting him because he didn’t care about knowing anyone in college. He was there to learn, not to be social. After a while he gave in and agreed to meet him. It turned out to be a day he would never forget. 

 

Keith was a loner and never believed in love at first site until he saw Lance. Sure he was loud and obnoxious, but he was also sweet and kind. Lance always needed to be the center of attention and would sometimes pout if someone else was hogging the limelight. But if anyone needed him, he would be there in a flash. He always took care of his friends and was there when they needed him. 

 

They hung out a few times over the summer, but always with a group of friends. Keith got to see that Lance was people person and a huge flirt. Whenever there was a woman around, Lance would turn on the charm and try to woo her. Unfortunately for Keith, he was quiet and wasn’t a fan of crowds. He’s not sure if Lance would even have known who he was if it wasn’t for Pidge. 

 

He didn’t expect Lance to remember him when they started college. He had barely interacted with Lance, always staying at the back of the crowd admiring him. As Keith was trying to get his bearings on the first day, Lance found him and walked away from the people he was with to greet Keith. Keith was surprised that Lance remembered who he even was, let alone walked away from a crowd of people to see him. 

 

Keith was surprised to find out that they also shared a couple of classes together in college. Lance being the competitive type that he is, declared a rivalry between them. It started out in class only with Lance trying to one up Keith on grades. Once Lance realized that he wasn’t going to be able to win that rivalry, he took it outside of class too. He was always able to one up Keith on anything that involved social interaction. The rivalry annoyed Keith, but if it let him spend more time with Lance then he was ok with it. Even though it meant being dragged out to parties when all he wanted to do was stay in his dorm room.

 

As the months went by, Keith found it harder and harder to concentrate around Lance. In class, he found himself thinking about Lance instead of paying attention. More than a few times he had embarrassed himself when asked a question and it was obvious that he hadn’t been paying attention. At parties, he would stand next to Lance for the beginning of the night and be introduced to everyone that Lance knew .Which normally was everyone at the party. By the end of the night, he would be standing by a wall, watching Lance flirt with any girl he could. He couldn’t help but wish that Lance would flirt with him like that. 

 

Keith made the mistake of confiding in Pidge about his feelings for Lance. He didn’t tell her how deep his feelings ran, but only told her that it was a crush. She constantly pushed him to tell Lance, that it wouldn’t go as badly as he thinks. She even tried to come up with ways that he could tell Lance. Nothing she said could convince Keith to tell Lance. This was something that Keith knew he couldn’t do. He put an end to Pidge bringing it up when he swore her to secrecy about it and made her promise not to say anything to Lance. 

 

By the time spring came, Keith was a mess about Lance. He was getting more and more jealous and disappointed whenever Lance flirted with someone or took someone home from a party. He would give anything to be the person that Lance flirted with or took home.

 

Pidge noticed when talking to Keith for the last few months, that this wasn’t just the crush he told her about. She suggested writing a letter to Lance to confess his feelings but just not giving it to him. She told him that it’s very therapeutic and would probably help. Keith figured what’s the worst that could happen? He’d destroy the letter after so Lance would never see it. 

 

That night, Keith sat down at his desk with paper and a pen to write the letter. He wanted to make sure that no copies would be made so he didn’t want to use his laptop. 

  
  


_ Lance, _

 

_ You’re not meant to see this letter ever. But I have to get my feelings out somehow, even though I know you don’t feel the same way. _

 

_ I’ll never forget the day I met you. Pidge had told me about knowing someone who was going to the same school as me but I kept blowing it off. She just wanted to make sure that I left my room for things other than classes. But when I finally met you, it was like I had found something that was missing. I suddenly felt complete. I had never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. I thought it was just lust at first, but my feelings haven’t changed since that day. _

 

_ When we started school, I wasn’t even sure if you’d remember my name. Anytime we had spent together over the summer, I’d hung back, not wanting to be the center of attention. I didn’t think that you’d even want anything to do with a loner like me. But you found me the first day and welcomed me with open arms. I couldn’t believe that you remembered me, let alone wanted to spend time with me.  _

 

_ I couldn’t believe we had a couple of classes together. When you declared a rivalry between us, I thought it was stupid. Why would I want to have a rivalry with a friend? But soon I learned that it made us closer. We’d study and work on assignments together. Soon you changed the rivalry to include our social lives. It terrified me because I’ve never been a social person. But it allowed me to spend more time with you so I tried to be competitive with you.  _

 

_ I thought I’d be able to hide my feelings, that if I ignored them that they’d go away. But the more time I spent with you, the stronger they became. It got harder to pay attention in the classes we shared. The parties we went to got more torturous. Watching you flirt with the women that flocked to you was punishing. I watched you, wishing that you’d flirt with me like that. Seeing you take someone home was even worse. I wanted nothing more than to spend a night with you. _

 

_ There’s nothing I want more than to be with you, for you to feel the same way about me as I do you. I’ve come to the realization that it will never happen. That I’m destined to pine over you. I don’t think there will ever be anyone in my life as special as you. _

 

_ Keith _

  
  


Giving the letter a read over, Keith folds the paper a couple times and writes Lance’s name on it. He plans on destroying the letter, but not right now. Destroying the letter feels like he would be shutting the door on Lance. He sets the letter on his desk and checks the time on his phone. The letter took him longer than expected and he has class in 15 minutes. He rushes to grab his books and accidently scoops up the letter without noticing. He shoves everything into his bag and rushes out the door. 

 

He makes it to class on time and walks past Lance on the way to his seat. Lance greets Keith and turns his attention to the female classmate he’s flirting with. Remembering the letter, Keith took a deep breath and tried to ignore Lance’s flirting. Luckily class was about to start. Class goes as it normally does, Keith barely paying attention to the professor while he thinks about Lance. At the end of class, Lance asks Keith if he can help him study for a test they have next week. Keith isn’t about to turn down spending more time with Lance. He suggests meeting at the library at 2pm tomorrow since he knows Lance has a morning class. Lance agrees and they both leave the classroom and head their separate ways. 

 

Keith doesn’t have anymore classes for the day so he heads to the cafeteria to grab some food before heading back to his dorm room for the evening. Having no classes until tomorrow evening, Keith stays up thinking about Lance and working on some assignments. By the time he looks at the clock, it’s already 3am. Figuring it’s time to get some rest, he shuts his books and closes his laptop for the night. He tosses and turns all night, thinking about the letter. He wonders if Pidge is right, that he should tell Lance. Keith puts the kibosh on that idea quickly and tries to sleep. 

 

The next morning Keith wakes up and rolls over to check the time. He almost drops his phone when he realizes that it’s 12:30pm. He must’ve tossed and turned so much last night that he slept through his alarm this morning. He curses as he jumps out of bed and grabs his shower tote and towel so he can shower. By the time he’s out of the shower and dressed, it’s close to 1:30. The library is about a 20 minute walk on a good day and Keith was hoping to get there early. He takes one last look at himself in the mirror and grabs his bag before rushing out the door. 

 

Keith makes it to the library a little later than he would like. He scans the room and sees Lance at a table by himself reading. Keith rushes over quietly and apologizes for being so late. Lance tells him that he’s only been waiting about 5 minutes, so it’s no problem at all. Keith pulls out his notes and books and they get started studying. 

 

By the time they’re done studying, there’s a large pile of books on their table that need to be either put away or brought to the library’s returns cart to be put away. Normally, Keith would just put them away himself, but he can’t remember where most of them came from. He grabs the pile of books before Lance can and starts bringing them to the returns cart on the other side of the room. Lance starts packing up his notes, paying attention to make sure he doesn’t accidently take any of Keith’s. When he picks up a stack of Keith’s notes, he sees a folded piece of paper fall to the floor. Lance is about to put it in with Keith’s things, but notices his name on it. Confused as to why Keith would have this, he opens it up to read it. 

 

Lance is finishing the letter as Keith comes around the corner. Keith starts to say something to Lance about the test when he notices Lance reading the letter he wrote. Keith lunges to grab the note from Lance, but Lance is able to dodge him and keep hold of the letter. Keith tries to explain that no one is supposed to see that letter. This isn’t how Keith wanted Lance to find out, he wasn’t sure he even wanted Lance to find out. He apologizes to Lance and repeats that he wasn’t supposed to see that letter. 

 

Lance asks if Keith meant what he said in the letter. Keith stays silent and starts to gather his things. He wishes that the floor would just swallow him up and take him away. As he reaches for one of his books, Lance puts his hand on it so Keith can’t pick it up. Keith refuses to look at him and just keeps holding onto the book. Lance asks him again, if he meant what he wrote. Keith can sense the stress in Lance’s voice. Knowing that Lance isn’t going to let him leave without an answer, Keith looks up at him and confesses. He tells Lance that he meant every single word and doesn’t regret any of them or his feelings. Before Keith can start to say anything else, Lance closes the distance between them. Keith feels Lance’s hand on his cheek and hears him mutter the word good before he feels Lance’s lips on his. 


End file.
